


I don't have a title, but the Imps fuck in this story, so if you want to read that then here it is

by JaxMan



Series: Tales from my Pastebin [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Summary: A shorter work that I'm reuploading here
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Tales from my Pastebin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I don't have a title, but the Imps fuck in this story, so if you want to read that then here it is

Rent was due on Monday. They wouldn't get paychecks until Friday. Knowing Blitzo, though, it wouldn't happen until the following Tuesday.  
Maybe a loan? Not with their credit.  
Moxxie continued to stare at the ceiling, slumped on the couch. Why did hell have to be like this?

Millie knew that face. He was worrying about bills, paychecks, loans, all that stuff.  
He needed some cheering up.   
"Hey, Moxxie?" She nestled under his arm and lay her head on his chest.  
All that worry melted right from his face as he looked back at her.  
"Mm-hmm?" The tension in his muscles eased, just a bit.  
"Play me a song?"

One song later (Friday I'm in Love With You, one of her favorites), and they were already in each other's arms.   
Millie was practically on top of him, head still on his chest and hand on his knee. There was barely room for the guitar.  
As she gazed up at him with those big, yellow eyes, his heart practically melted. He could have stared back at her forever.  
Then her hand started moving up his thigh.  
The bills could wait.

She told people she loved him for his personality. Not just for his curvy horns, not just for his long, double-jointed legs, not even his snow-white hair (all natural!). She just loved him for who he was.  
But not... *just* his personality. Not even *just* the other stuff. He had something else.  
As their lips met and the clothes came off, she was reminded again (not that she could forget).  
Murder and music weren't the only things he was good at.

Her skin felt like silk against his own.   
Her fingers ran through his hair as his heart pounded against his ribs.  
His hand found its way between her thighs on instinct alone.  
That was good, since his mind was... preoccupied.  
Fuck, she was already soaking. 

Fuck, he was already rock hard.  
She buried her fingers in his hair as his stroked her sides, her pelvis, her...   
Millie barely contained a gasp when they found their mark.   
She kissed him again, on the forehead this time. Her hands worked their way to his horns, gently stroking, then tightly gripping as the pleasure overwhelmed her.  
"Ah, fuck..." Words eluded her as her husband's hands caressed her hips and clit.  
His lips on her neck were too much.  
"Moxxie..."  
"Mm-hmm?"   
Her next words were a whisper in his ear.   
"Fuck me."

He'd been waiting to hear those words since they started.   
He brought his hands to rest Millie's hips. Holy hell, she was as fit as ever.  
A grin formed on his lips as he tried not to lose control. Not yet.  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
Their lips almost touched again as her voiced dripped with lust.  
"I wasn't asking."

God damn.   
Every time they fucked was better than the last.  
More intense, more passionate...  
More satisfying.  
Millie clutched her husband, trying not to leave more scratches in his back.  
He said he didn't mind, but she just felt so bad putting him in pain.  
But she just couldn't help it.  
Fuck, he was good at this.  
He was just perfect.

He fucking loved how her fingernails dug into his back. She always apologized for it, promised to never do it again, even after his reassurance that it was fine.  
He never told her that it was better than fine.  
It was euphoric.  
As her body rubbed against his, he knew it wouldn't be long.  
No matter how he held out, his wife's little moans of pleasure would do him in.  
He just hoped he could satisfy her before then.

Millie could tell he was getting close. His breathing got faster, his jaw clenched, and his grip tightened.  
And it was sexy as hell.  
She pulled him close as he thrusted. He deserved the best climax she could give him.  
"Moxxie..." She could hardly speak through the ecstasy.  
"Ah~" Oh yeah. He was close.  
"I love you." It was the only thing that came to her mind.  
And it worked perfectly.

"I love you."  
Damn, did she know how to finish him off.  
As the pleasure spilled over, Millie's face was the only thing on his mind.  
Millie, who was perfect in his eyes.  
Millie, who, against all odds, saw something in him.  
Millie. His wife.  
Millie.

Moxxie was so cute on his back, panting, staring into space.  
Making love was good, but the after-sex cuddles were Millie's favorite part.  
Her head nestled against his chest, she squeezed him as tight as she could.  
He wrapped his arms around her as she basked in his warmth.  
As she kissed his chest, sides and neck, his hand stroked her hair.  
Maybe Hell wasn't such a bad place.  
Not with him around.


End file.
